Was Humpty Pushed?
by Hobbit-eyes
Summary: Shock hits Fairytale Land as Humpty is found dead. . . but how did he fall off the wall? This is very random, but please R+R!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, I was just feeling very insane and wrote it.  
  
WAS HUMPTY PUSHED?  
  
Eyebrows were raised as the entire of the King's Army turned up at the scene of the grisly accident that occurred yesterday afternoon. Pieces of eggshell still littered the pavement, yet to be cleared up. Many onlookers came to mourn - and celebrate - the loss of the beloved Humpty Dumpty, most famous for his role in 'The Goose with the Golden Egg' and his recent appearance in 'I'm A Poultry Product, Get Me Out Of Here'.  
  
"He made us laugh, he made us cry," said Chicken Licken, another celebrity who was also in 'I'm a Poultry Product, Get Me Out Of Here', "I've known him since I was just a yellow ball of fuzz. It is a great loss to the community."  
  
The story of Humpty's death shocked the nation. The discovery was made by his neighbour, Turkey Lurkey. "I just heard the sound of cracking eggshells," said the bereft bird, "I thought nothing of it. But when I popped outside to visit Ducky Lucky, I saw the yolk dripping off the kerb..." At this point Miss Lurkey dissolved into sobs, and a very comforting Mr Fox put his arm round her and invited her to his house for a quick cup of tea.  
  
The news spread quickly throughout the land, mainly by the Internet Link at the renowned pub in the town, The Horse's Mouth. Sightseers quickly flocked to the area to pay their respects and gloat.  
  
"All he wanted to do was sit on the wall," sobbed Snow White, a notorious old flame of Humpty's, "Who would have anything against him?"  
  
"I might," said Cinderella, a notorious older flame of Humpty's, glaring at Snow White.  
  
Cinderella's fiancee the Handsome Prince, who wishes to remain nameless, said "Personally, I think that its good riddance to ******* rubbish. I think that Humpty was a ******* asshole, and deserved all that came to him, the ******* *******."  
  
Rumours are spreading like wildfire about why this tragedy occurred. A shady character was seen leaving the area, who has yet to be identified.  
  
"We think it was that Big Bad Wolf," said the Messieurs Little-Pig, "He tried to kill US, once, but luckily we introduced him to Slimfast. Maybe he's hungry again."  
  
I caught up with the rather shady Mr Wolf myself this afternoon, when he was out for a walk in the forest with a girl in a rather fetching red riding hood in the forest.  
  
"I didn't do nuffink," he growled. He seemed rather tetchy, so I didn't press the point any further or point out his use of a double negative. I wished him luck in his new romance and left rather hurriedly.  
  
Many onlookers are wondering why attempts to put Mr Humpty back together again have been postponed repeatedly.  
  
"We have to wait for the forensics team to arrive," said the spokesman for all the King's Men, "They will determine what brought about this accident - if that indeed is what it is."  
  
I asked about other possibilities. "Well, there is a chance that this is just an accident. In which case we'll need to discover who was at fault; Mr Humpty or the wall. As you can see, it does not stand at a perfect 90- degree angle. That would be the fault of the Council, and it would need to be corrected to prevent anything like this disaster ever happening again.  
  
"But there is the chance that it was intentional, in which case an inquiry will need to be made into his murder, and whether complete scrambling was intended, or just to scare him. And there is a chance that he may have been depressed, maybe from drugs or drink or an illustrious love affair..." At this Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and the Wicked Witch of the West looked up. "... In which case we'll need to do a series of television programmes, magazine specials and films about this entire episode in his eggciting life.  
  
"But right now the forensics team has been delayed in Agrabah, apparently 'Aladdin Airlines' has grounded all its carpets for hoovering."  
  
Many are muttering at this and gossiping about the possibility of a government conspiracy to get rid of Humpty. He is well known for his book 'The Egg came Before the Chicken', containing his controversial views on how the world began. There are also many rumours about an affair with Glenda the Good Witch, the Court Magician.  
  
Onlookers included the grieving mother of Humpty Dumpty, Mrs Henny Penny herself.  
  
"I just can't believe it," she said, "I mean, when he was younger, he was always getting cracked and splintered, but he always recovered with very little yolk loss, and he'd come out of it smiling. I just wish that they'd clear him up. I hate the idea of him just lying out on the streets."  
  
Celebrities have been arriving throughout the day to say goodbye to a dear friend. Goosey Goosey Gander, the star of 'The Goose with the Golden Egg', came to pay respects to her co-star. "He was a very dear friend," she said, "I enjoyed working with him. He'd sit in make-up for hours every morning, getting painted gold, and he never complained."  
  
Several film makers are discussing movies of Humpty's life, including 'Humpty, I hardly knew ye!" and 'An Egg too Far'. Stars such as Cinderella, Dopey the dwarf and Frodo Baggins have been hinted to be playing certain roles.  
  
But the question on everyone's lips is - will all the King's Men ever be able to put Humpty back together again?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if you want any more shock reports from Fairytale Land! 


End file.
